plantswithangrybirdsandcrazyplantsfandomcom-20200214-history
TV Problem
TV Problem is the fifth episode of Crazy Plants. Plot PEASHOOTER: Ahhhhh! Just the first ten original plants! No Plantern! No Coffee Bean! No Umbrella Leaf! Finally we can watch TV! TV: Who wants one million dollars? REPEATER: ME! ME ONLY! JUST GIVE ME THE MONEY! TV: If you want one million dollars, I hate you! Just kidding! Buy this new game called One Two Three Game Game! If you qualify well you can compete against other crappy contestants and win one million dollars! PLANTERN ON TV: Well sir! PEASHOOTER: Holy (bleep)! It's Plantern! PLANTERN ON TV: After my journey to the Angry Birds world I thought this game could be like Angry Birds! With Plants! WOO-HOO! Pea, Sun, Snow, Me, Doom, Ice and everyone else who went to the Angry Birds world or was already a part of it are playable! *screen shows everyone who appears in Big plants fan's Plants and Angry Birds Crossover except Repeater* REPEATER: What about me? SNOW PEA: You are not on because you're an idiot! REPEATER: I hate him! PLANTERN ON TV: I hate you too, Rep! Now don't even think about buying this game! SUNFLOWER: Errr...how does he know that Repeater is watching? CHOMPER: Duh! He always watches TV ads and never missed one after his birth! He does that because he wants to see an ad of how to get money and how to take over the world so he can get more money! REPEATER: When I get that game, I will qualify, beat losers in the competition and use my million to take over the world! CHOMPER: Rep!! You heard Plantern! You cannot get the game! REPEATER: *blackmails Chomper with 5 bucks* CHOMPER: Fine! Get it! *gets the 5 bucks* REPEATER: Thank you! *leaves with Chomper* PEASHOOTER: Wow! Blackmailing! That's new! Anyway I am watching Total Drama World Tour! SUNFLOWER: Give me my remote back! PEASHOOTER: It's not your remote! Tell her, Snow! SNOW PEA: I am not on your side! I am out of here! Hey! Dr. Umbrella! Fly me away! UMBRELLA LEAF: Right awy! *flies with Snow Pea* SNOW PEA: See ya, suckers! *flies away* NARRATOR: Later... COFFEE BEAN: I know that your last name is Leaf, Snow's last name is Pea, Gatling's last name is also Pea, Tangle's last name is Kelp, Split's last name is Pea, the Cherrys' last names are Bomb, Potato's last name is Mine, Lily's last name is Pad and my last name is Bean! There are four families here: The Pults, the Shrooms, the Peas and the Nuts! I am the last member of the Bean family! UMBRELLA LEAF: At first I thought you were a mean guy but you are really nice and smart! *hears a big bang in the Zen Garden* Is Plantern drunk again? COFFEE BEAN: No! I tied him a strait jacket so he won't get them and threw them out and let him go! *goes to the Zen Garden with Umbrella* PEASHOOTER: TV IS EVIL! TV: I will kill you! SUNFLOWER: Get your gun! PEASHOOTER: Die mother (bleep)er! *shoots evil TV* TV: Oh man! Son of-*dies* COFFEE BEAN: What the hell did you do to the TV?! SUNFLOWER: Pea wanted to be an idiot by watching something lame so I took the remote! We fought! Then the TV turned evil and swore at us then tried to kill us! REPEATER: Hey guys and girl! We are back with the game! And-*sees TV* Holy macaroni! What happened to the TV?! SUNFLOWER: Lets just say that it is Pea's fault! You peed! Ha ha! PEASHOOTER: Why you little!! NARRATOR: A TV came! WALL-NUT: Hey Tall! I have the TV set! And Sun and Pea! You are banned from it for two weeks! PEASHOOTER: Only two weeks! One week is plenty! WALL-NUT: Make it four weeks?! PEASHOOTER: Fine! Two! NARRATOR: 2 weeks later... SUNFLOWER: Yes! I can watch now! Hey Gatling! You can watch your World War shows now! GATLING: Cool! SUNFLOWER: Now to see if Rep got the money! NARRATOR: The End! Next episode is set at the same time as this but with Repeater's point of view of his video gaming! Do stay! Trivia * Unlike other episodes, this story had no subscribers. Category:Crazy Plants Episodes Category:Episodes